Y a mí, me dirías que no?
by Naruen
Summary: Porque Remus ya está harto de que Black haga de él lo que quiere, y Sirius no se da cuenta


Cierro los ojos por decimoquinta vez en lo que va de noche, intentando dormirme como sea. Oigo roncar a Peter en la cama de al lado, James murmura "Evans" de vez en cuando y Sirius respira lentamente. Sonrío un poco, dándome cuenta de que probablemente sólo nosotros conocemos esa cara de Canuto. Tranquilo y relajado, sin sonreír arrogantemente o deleitarnos con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Ahora no es el chico Black, el tormento de Snape o el jugador de Quidditch. Sólo Sirius.

Me revuelvo en la cama y abrazo fuerte la almohada, apretando mucho los ojos. Vamos, vamos... Nada, no puedo dormir. Respolo frustrado y me levanto, sé perfectamente lo que necesito. Me aseguro de que los tres están dormidos antes de levantar un poco el colchón y coger mi paquete de tabaco. Sé que prometí que lo dejaría, pero _lo necesito._

Joder! Está vacío. Sólo tengo dos opciones, y no pienso volver a la cama. Sirius me matará por despertarlo, pero de eso que se ocupe el Remus del futuro.

Lo sacudo un poco más fuerte de lo que quería.

- Canuto... Canuto!-

- Mmm...?- Abre un ojo y, pese a seguir adormilado, se las apaña para dirigirme una mirada asesina. - Remus...-

- Canuto, dame un cigarro.- Frunce el ceño. - No puedo dormir.-

- Quieres hablar?-

- No! Quiero un puto cigarro!- Abre mucho los ojos. Creo que es la seguna vez que me oye hablar así en seis años, pero el _prefecto perfecto tiene mono._

Saca su propio paquete de debajo de la almohada y me lo da antes de darme la espalda.

- Gracias.-

Salgo de la habitación, salgo por el retrato y voy al único lugar donde me apetece estar.

La torre de Astronomía es demasiado fría a estas alturas del año, debería haberlo pensado antes!

En fin. Me apoyo en la barandilla y empiezo a fumar, dándome cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba realmente. Si no fuera por Sirius... Quizá me sabe mal haberlo despertado... No, se lo merece. Si estoy así es por culpa suya.

Unas horas antes...

- Cornamenta, déjalo ya. Evans no es la única chica en este colegio!- Sirius estaba molesto, su amigo llevaba media hora hablando de ella.

- Pero...-

- Pero nada.-

- Lunático, ayúdame!- Genial, ya lo metían a él. Por qué siempre era igual?

- Sirius tiene razón. Lily ni siquiera es tan guapa, aunque sea mi amiga.- Ya. Acababa de condenarse, aunque no lo supiese.

- Eso dices ahora, pero seguro que no le dirías que no si te la encontrases en un callejón oscuro.-

- Claro que le diría que no, no me interesa para nada.- James se levantó indignado y salió de la habitación.

Remus sólo había leído dos líneas más del libro de Pociones cuando notó que su cama se hundía.

- Y a mí, me dirías que no?- _PERDÓN?_ Levantó la mirada y sintió una sacudida en el estómado cuando se encontró la sonrisa y los ojos grises de Sirius. Tragó fuerte y la voz le salió temblorosa.

- Qué?-

- A mí me dirías que no?- Sirius seguía sonriendo, seguro de sí mismo. Estúpido Black! Qué se suponía que debía contestar?

- No lo sé, aún no me ha pasado.- Intentó que su voz sonase ligera.

- Eso es un no?- _No puedo mentirle, no puedo..._

- Quién te va a decir a ti que no?-

Sirius se dio por satisfecho, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se fue a buscar a James.

_Y ya está? Estúpido Black! _Cómo podía ponerlo así de nervioso y largarse como si nada?

Remus intentó calmarse y volvió al libro.

Sí, definitivamente, Sirius se merece que lo haya despertado. De hecho, se merece que vaya y no lo deje dormir hasta que yo pueda hacerlo, estúpido Black! Estúpidas bromas! Odio cuando hace eso, lo odio de veras. Es que no se da cuenta? No puede estar tan ciego. Sí se da cuenta, seguro, pero le gusta verme sufrir. Le gusta saber que puede calentarme con una frase tonta, seguro que le hace sentirse el rey del mundo...

Sin previo aviso, siento que me envuelven con una manta y me abrazan desde atrás, fuerte, muy fuerte. No puedo girarme, dejo caer la cabeza.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Lobito... Estás llorando?- _MIERDA! _No lo he podido evitar. Él no debería estar aquí, no ahora. Cómo se le ocurre abrazarme así, sin avisarme, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos? Un egoísta, eso es lo que es. No le contesto, sigo con la vista al frente, intentando ignorar el calor que desprende su cuerpo. Pero él no se da por vencido. Nunca lo hace.

- Deberías haber cogido una bata, idiota. Qué intentas, coger una pulmonía?- Habla en voz baja, con un susurro ronco, pero puedo notar el tono irritado. - Creí que lo habías dejado.- Me quita el cigarro y le da una calada antes de tirarlo por la ventana y volver a pasarme el brazo por la cintura. Apoya su barbilla en mi hombro y puedo notar su aliento en mi oreja cuando me habla. Por favor, _por favor!_ No puedo soportar esto, simplemente no puedo. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas contra esa parte de mí que quiere girarme y besarlo, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Lucho con ella porque sé que lo jodería todo, seis años de amistad, seis años de bromas y compartir nuestras vidas. No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara, no podría volver a hablarle en la vida y, sobretodo, no podría volver a hacer todo lo que hacemos.

Pero le quiero, por dios que lo quiero! Y duele, duele más de lo que podría haber pensado. Duele como si se me fuera la vida, que no como si muriese, cada vez que lo veo con una de esas chicas que suele traer a la habitación. Porque no es lo mismo morir que perder la vida, y yo tengo muy claro cuál de las dos cosas es peor. Empiezo a sollozar y Sirius apreta el abrazo, acercándose más a mí.

- Tss, tss... Qué pasa, Remus?- _Que te quiero! Que no quiero imaginarme cómo será mi vida cuando dejemos Hogwarts, y quiero que este momento dure para siempre._

- Nada, tranquilo.-

- No me mientas, Lunático. No quieres hablar?- Sacudo la cabeza como un niño pequeño y lo oigo reír entre dientes. Me muerde una oreja suavemente y vuelve a apoyarse en mi hombro. - Bueno, es igual. Todo está bien, de acuerdo? Tranquilo...- Me habla en un tono de voz suave, ronco, y sigue hablando así hasta que me calmo.

Volvemos a la habitación y me meto en la cama sin mirarlo, no quiero perder el poco control que me queda. Me abrazo las rodillas y me doy por vencido, sé que esta noche ya no voy a dormir.

- Remus?- Me hago el dormido, no quiero hablar de ello. Suspira. - Yo tampoco te diría que no.-


End file.
